


darling, darling

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: When the night has come, and the land is dark; and the moon is the only light we'll seeNo I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me.IgNoct Week 2017/2018 Timed Quests: Chapters 5-15-A collection of small drabbles written from tumblr prompts. Each chapter will be individually rated and contain the pairings or characters involved along with the prompt for easier navigation.





	1. Prompto & Noctis: "please don't do this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun! The prompt gives me a direct path to angst - which is my forte. But I wanted to try for something ele. Also I don’t actually ship Noct and Prompto romantically, so I am sorry if you wanted something shippy. I totally get why people ship them though, so no worries. And if someone specifically requested a romantic Noctis and Prompto, I would do my best!  
> -prompt from darkazureskies

“Cornered, Noct. Nowhere to run now.” Prompto’s voice was low, gravely as he reached for a tone out of his range.

Noctis sighed, a deep frown spreading across his features. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely serious,” Prompto answered with a growl.

The prince moved a step backward, trying to stay out of Prompto’s range of fire. “C’mon man,” he pleaded as Prompto continued to move toward him.

“Not a chance.”

“Please don’t do this…”

“Say _goodnight_ , Noct,” Prompto sneered, lifting his sword and bringing it down over Noct’s head, health depleted.

**WINNER: CHOCOBOZRULE!!!**

Prompto jumped up from the couch, pumping his fist into the air. “I _won_! I _actually_ won!”

“You _cheated_ ,” Noct fired back, tossing his controller on the cushion.

The blond began a slow, bouncing victory walk around the living room, dusting off his shoulders. “Not my fault you couldn’t break my combos,” he shrugged, throwing the prince a triumphant smirk.

“ _Button mashing_ ,” Noctis corrected, but his lips still lifted as Prompto broke into a dance, swinging his upper body side to side as he rotated his hands in circles.

“I have fast fingers,” Prompto answered, wiggling his fingers at Noct as he wagged his eyebrows and continued to dance.

With an eye roll, Noct threw himself off the couch to retrieve his phone from the kitchen. “Alright _fast fingers_ order the pizza. Your choice.”

He threw Prompto the phone and the blond snatched it from the air and grinned widely at the screen, his hips still swaying with his victory dance. “Too bad we can’t get _beans_ on pizza,” he quipped, putting the phone to his ear.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

Prompto silenced him, jokingly glaring as he lifted a finger to his lips. “Yes _helloo_ ,” he sung. “Could I please get a large veggie lover’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send prompts to my tumblr! ](http://chocobroz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Ignis/Noctis: "I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright not going to lie, I went the obvious route for this one, but this prompt was way too tempting. I couldn’t not take it this way when the outcome had so much potential to be adorable. So please enjoy your established relationship, purely fluff, zero angst ignoct. The first time I have ever managed to succeed in writing something that is just simply happy.  
> -prompt from ignisscientiaa

They chose to stay in Hammerhead as they waited for Cindy to install the latest update to the Regalia. Ignis woke in the morning to find that Noct was uncharacteristically absent from his usual space at Ignis’ side. Prompto and Gladio were sleeping soundly, which was the only thing that tamed the immediate terror that leapt to Ignis’ throat, but didn’t slow his pace outside.

Noct was, to his relief, by the table outside. He was swearing and picking up a paper cup from the ground. “Noct?” Ignis called to him quietly as he clicked the door shut behind him.

The prince’s head snapped up and he turned instantly sheepish. “Morning,” he greeted, straightening with the empty cup in his hand.

“Why are you awake at this hour? Is something the matter?”

“No! No,” Noct answered quickly, taking steps toward him. He scratched at his shoulder awkwardly, depositing the cup on the table. “I just… I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over,” he scowled at the cup, looking personally offended.

“Surprise me?”

“Yeah,” Noct turned back to him with a smile that made Ignis feel lighter. “I thought… maybe you might want to watch the sunrise.” Another scratch at his shoulder. “I convinced Takka to open early so I could get your coffee. I was coming to wake you up but…” He waved at the ground behind him, as if it were laughing at his misstep.

Ignis beamed at him and moved into his space, pulling him close by the waist. “I would love to,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the prince’s forehead.

Noct hummed, his hands sliding up Ignis’ chest to rest on the sides of his neck. “You want to get another cup of coffee, don’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ignis scoffed, walking Noct backwards towards the garage, nuzzling his face into the other’s temple. “I’ve a stock of ebony in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send prompts to my tumblr! ](http://chocobroz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Gladio/Ignis: "i miss your lips."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated T**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I have never written for this ship and I still haven’t really decided how I feel about it.  
> -prompt from: emihuya

Gladio had just discovered emojis and Ignis put _Kill Prompto_ on his to-do list.

“Do you need to answer that?” Noct asked, pointing at Ignis’ phone with his pencil. Ignis’ phone had buzzed four times within the past minute.

“No,” he replied, placing the final plate on the dish rack. “It’s just Gladio.”

The prince chewed on the end of his pencil, wagging his eyebrows at Ignis. “You guys sending dirty pics to each other?”

Ignis dried his hands, turning around to glare at Noct where he sat at the table halfheartedly doing his homework. “That’s inappropriate, Noct,” he scolded. A beat. “And _no_.”

“So why are you ignoring him? Are you guys fighting?”

“No. Prompto has shown him how to use the emoticon feature on his phone,” Ignis scowled. “He’s been sending them to me all day.”

Noctis abandoned his homework and laughed, his pencil falling to the table. “Are you kidding me?” he chuckled. “Prom is probably _so_  pleased with himself.”

“ _Indeed_ ,” Ignis gritted. He pointed to Noct’s work and said, “Now finish your homework. I’ll be back in the morning to take you to the citadel for lunch with your father.”

“Yeah yeah,” Noct waved him off, still quietly laughing.

Ignis removed his apron, leaving it behind in the cabinet before grabbing his now silent phone and briefcase. He bid Noct goodnight and rode the elevator down to the parking garage. On the descent, he grudgingly checked his phone. The first text was from Noct, surprisingly. A right pointing finger and the hand signal for ‘okay’.

“Lovely Noct,” Ignis muttered, narrowing his eyes at the lewd text. Despite himself, he sent back an eye-rolling emoji. 

The next five were from Gladio, naturally. They lined underneath the other sixteen unanswered texts that preceded Ignis giving up on reading all of them.

_:: iggy there are dance ones_

The next was rows of a woman in a red dress dancing followed by a man in a purple suit, also dancing, that took up Ignis’ entire screen. There was a small note at the end of the lines of emojis reading,

_:: lets go dancing baby_

He sighed but his lips quirked up in amusement at Gladio’s excitement.

_:: THERES ONE FOR CUP NOODLE_

Another series of rows with the emoji for cup noodle. Ignis scrolled through two screen-fulls of the cup noodle emoji to the next text that must have been a copy and paste. He shook his head, sliding his phone back into his breast pocket as he sat down in the car. It buzzed once more, but he ignored it, powering the engine.

On the ride home he felt his phone buzz two more times. He didn’t pull his phone from the pocket until he’d stopped in the garage at his dormitory. Another two texts from Gladio and one from Prompto.

_:: noct txted me sorry about gladio lol_

Ignis opted not to respond, knowing he would see Prompto in the morning when he dropped Noct at school. The face Prompto would make after seeing him would be too amusing to pass up.

_:: get home already_  
_:: i miss your lips_

The kissing face followed the second message, as did an additional image of a set of lips. Ignis sighed and looked around the lot to find Gladio’s car parked a few places down from his.

Just as he suspected, Gladio was leaning against the wall next to Ignis’ dorm room, too invested in his phone to realize Ignis was coming down the hallway. “I miss your lips?” he asked as he neared the other man.

Gladio looked up, smiling when he saw Ignis. “I’ve been waiting here for over half an hour,” he answered.

“It’s difficult to focus on helping the prince with his homework _and_  his meal while receiving hundreds of inane messages,” Ignis told him, moving to unlock the door.

Gladio folded himself across Ignis’ back, kissing his shoulder. “That last one wasn’t _inane_ ,” he imitated Ignis’ accent. “It was true. And you didn’t even answer me.”

“I was driving.” He opened the door, stepping inside. Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist, walking with him and refusing to move away from him. He held his bag and keys with one hand, the other sliding over Gladio’s at its place on his stomach.

“Fine,” Gladio relented, kicking the door closed behind them. “At least make it up to me.”

Ignis smirked, placing his briefcase on his desk, turning in Gladio’s arms to slide his hands up the taller man’s broad shoulders. He twisted his fingers in the hair at the nape of Gladio’s neck, raising an eyebrow. “I believe _you_ should make it up to _me_ ,” he quipped. “Hundreds of ridiculous messages from you today. Noct thought you were sending me naughty photographs over government issued phones.”

Gladio hummed, leaning down to brush his lips against Ignis’ jaw. Ignis tilted his head allowing access as his eyes fell closed. “Now _that_  would be way more fun than emojis.”

“Quite.” He nudged his chin forward to nuzzle slightly against Gladio’s cheek. “Now kiss these lips that you missed so much.”

“Hm, yes sir,” Gladio smirked, drawing back to press his lips to Ignis’, open and wanting.

With the way Gladio made up for the excessive messaging, Ignis couldn’t find it in him to complain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send prompts to my tumblr! ](http://chocobroz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Luna/Aranea: "You owe me a kiss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated T**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went AU with this one. It’s my first dip into AU with ffxv and also the first time I have written either one of these characters. I love the challenge though and I also love this pairing so I am very happy to do this!  
> -prompt from anonymous

“Be _nice_ ,” Luna chided.

Aranea blew her hair away from her face, fixing the blonde with a glare from her seat on the couch. “I _am_ nice.”

“He just needs to pick up a few things then he’s gone,” Luna told her, brushing wrinkle out of her shirt from where she’d been curled up next to the other woman.

An eye roll wasn’t enough to convey her displeasure at him being here period. “Why don’t you just throw his shit in a bag and toss it out the window?” she asked, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the window behind her.

Luna flashed a smile over her shoulder as she leaned against the doorframe leading into the foyer. “I don’t think he deserves that.”

“I think that’s exactly what a _cheater_ deserves.”

“He didn’t _cheat_ , he fell in love.”

“Same thing if you ask me.”

Luna shook her head, amused, her hair brushing against her back as it swayed. “We are both happier for it,” she pointed out, turning around. “So be nice.”

“Fine,” Aranea relented as there was a knock on the door. “But you owe me a kiss,” she called after Luna’s retreating form.

“We’ll see,” she quipped back.

There were greetings at the door, too good-natured for Aranea to believe them to be genuine, and Noctis lead the way back into the den. “Aranea,” he nodded to her.

She squinted her eyes and poked her lips out, in what could be considered a smile, nodding back. Luna narrowed her eyes but her lips were quirked up and there was no malice behind it. “The rest of your stuff is in the top drawer to the left,” she directed as the two stepped into their – _her_ , Aranea corrected herself – bedroom.

Noctis reappeared with a jacket, some books, and some sort of wrapped trinket. “Sorry to just drop by like this,” he said over his shoulder as Luna followed him from the room. “We were over here and I figured you’d want this stuff out of the way.”

“Among other things,” Aranea mumbled, stretching her arm over the back of the couch.

Luna shot her a _look_ and Noct kept his face carefully neutral. “It’s no trouble,” Luna assured him, gripping his shoulder. “Send Ignis my love. We should get dinner soon.” Aranea bit back her groan. When Luna offered dinner, she didn’t just mean it as a pleasantry.

“Sure,” Noct agreed and Aranea chewed harshly on the inside of her cheek too keep from objecting. “Ignis has a conference this weekend, so let me call you and we can set up a time.”

Luna put her arm across Noct’s back to his opposite shoulder, leading him back to the front door. “Please,” she tutted. “We’ll wait for Ignis to return. Let’s make it a double date.”

Noct laughed. “If you’re sure,” he replied. “I’ll let you know. See you, Aranea,” he called.

“Yep,” she responded. Better to keep it short.

“Take care of yourself,” Luna told him and there was a peck of lips as she kissed him on the cheek. Aranea scowled and was happy the door was out of sight. “Don’t give Ignis _too_ hard of a time.”

“I’ll do my best,” he told her. Another peck of lips as he, most likely, returned the gesture. “Later.”

The door closed behind him and Luna trudged back into the room, pressing her shoulder to the wall again and raising her eyebrow at Aranea’s sour expression. “I’m not sure you earned a kiss,” she said with a smirk.

Her expression shifted from sour to challenging. “That so?” She slid off the couch, moving slowly to the blonde. “If you want me to actually go to that dinner, I think you’re going to owe me a _lot_ of kisses.”

Luna’s hands pulled her in by the waist when she got close enough. She pressed Luna’s back to the wall, entwining their fingers and bringing them up level with their heads. “Are you going to be _nice_?” Luna retorted, lips turned up in one corner.

“Not a chance,” Aranea admitted with a grin, leaning in to press their mouths together.


	5. IgNoct Week TQ1: dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct Week Timed Quest: “Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
>  **Rated M**

Noctis took hold of Ignis’ arm when he felt the other man start to slide out of bed. He sleepily curled around him, clutching the arm to his chest.

“Noct,” Ignis chided fondly.

The prince merely made a noise of displeasure and tightened his hold.

With his free hand, Ignis reached around and stroked dark hair away from Noct’s forehead. “I have a meeting to attend, highness,” he said gently, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin. He turned his head to let his lips ghost over Noct’s ear as he murmured, “Let go, Noct.”

Noctis shook his head and shifted closer. “Too early,” he groaned, turning his head up. His eyes remained closed but he leaned up anyway.

Ignis seemed to know what he was searching for and pressed his lips lightly to Noct’s. The prince sighed contentedly and pushed upward to press his mouth more solidly against Ignis’. “I would remind you,” Ignis said, backing just out of the range Noct was willing to move. “That you  _also_  have somewhere you need to be this morning.”

Noct frowned and fell back into bed, still keeping his eyes closed. “Ew,” he replied.

The advisor laughed and kissed Noct’s cheek, managing to pry his arm from Noct’s grasp as the prince fell further back into sleep. He groaned in protest, but Ignis was already up and out of the bed. Blowing out a breath through puffed cheeks, Noct spread eagled across the bed, bringing the sheets up over his head.

He managed to sleep through Ignis’ morning routine, shower, dressing and all. When he felt kisses being scattered across his face, his nose was filled with the scent of bacon and  _pancakes_  – he turned his head to the smell, only to have his mouth captured by Ignis’ own. He hummed happily and parted his lips to let Ignis dip his tongue inside. The other man already tasted like coffee, but it only spurred Noctis on. He sat up a bit in bed so he could reach up to bring Ignis closer.

The advisor had one knee up on the bed, bracing himself with both hands on either side of Noct. His other foot trailed the ground, but the more Noctis kissed him, the more he was coaxed back into bed. He chuckled into the prince’s mouth, putting a hand on one of his shoulders to force him back. “Noct, I have shoes on,” he protested before his lips were taken once more.

“So?” Eyes still closed, Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulder and fell backwards. The advisor’s leg flew up from the ground, dangling off the side as he was brought chest to chest with the prince. “You should skip your meeting,” he whispered against Ignis’ neck. “And I’ll skip training,” he added, trailing teeth along jaw.

Ignis let out a breath, tilting his head to allow Noct access. “As lovely as that sounds, we both have responsibilities. I’ll join you and Gladio once the meeting is ove—rroaah,  _Noct_.”

Noctis sunk his teeth into the skin over Ignis’ collarbone, sucking on him to pull moans from Ignis’ throat. The advisor dropped his head to lean their temples together as he tried to steady his breathing. “Sounds boring,” the prince pushed. “Is it  _really_  more important?”

He felt Ignis’ throat bob as he swallowed. “Exercise certainly is important,” he replied, his voice strained.

“I can think of a  _different_  exercise we could do,” Noct smirked, trailing his lips back up Ignis’ neck. He nudged Ignis’ jaw with his nose, prompting him to look back down so their mouths could connect once more. The kiss was a little more desperate than lazy this time, Ignis pushing his tongue directly into Noct’s mouth before biting his bottom lip hungrily.

When the prince’s arms fell from his neck to run down his sides, Ignis seemed to come to his senses and pushed himself upward, leaving Noct dazed. His eyes blinked open to a flushed, mussed Ignis, a whine passing his lips as he reached for his advisor again. Ignis withdrew, standing up and adjusting his clothes before pushing a hand through his hair.

Unashamed, Noct turned onto his side to watch as the other man collected himself. He propped his head up on his fist and smirked, eyes roving over the advisor’s outfit. He was wearing the tight fitting black pants that made his ass look  _fantastic_  and did lots of favors – unneeded favors – to the front of him too. This is where Noct’s gaze was drawn the most, the tight fit outlining exactly how Noctis made Ignis feel.

“Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Ignis shot him a glare, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

“Come now, highness,” he said curtly. “Your breakfast is getting cold.”

Noctis laughed as Ignis walked from the bedroom, with as much dignity that he could muster given his current state.

The prince threw on his clothes and slipped into the kitchen. Ignis was in front of the sink, drinking a glass of water and pointedly not looking at Noctis. He slid behind the advisor and trailed hands down his front, cupping him through his pants. “Let me take care of that for you,” he offered, letting his breath blow across Ignis’ neck.

Clearly losing his resistance, Ignis dropped his head back. He set the glass down next the sink and gripped the counter as Noct gave a light squeeze. “You are going to make me late,” he murmured, but pushed back against the prince.

“I’m okay with that.”

A brief laugh that turned into a moan as Noct started to rub over the fabric. He caressed Ignis through his pants, leaving the other man breathless and wanting before he started to shallowly thrust into Noct’s hand. Noct left him to tease the button of his trousers in a silent request.

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, leaning back heavily against Noct.

The button opens, the zipper drops, and Noct slid his hand into the front.

It wasn’t a dagger.


	6. IgNoct Week TQ2: bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct Week Timed Quest Day 2: 絆 (Kizuna : Bonds)  
>  **Rated G**

Something wakes Ignis in the middle of the night. He never stopped keeping track of time. It’s how he knows exactly how many years it has been.

He sits up in bed, completely alert despite having only just roused. Tilting his head towards the door, he listens for the sign of the noise that woke him, but Lestallum is quiet save for the buzz of activity from the streets below. The white noise of the city wouldn’t have been enough to disturb him.

His chest feels heavy and it feels like a weight is sitting on his right shoulder. He reaches up and massages the area briefly but nothing alleviates the feeling. Rising from the bed, Ignis searches the room for a sign, but his blindness hinders any visual confirmations.

Could it just be his anxiety? It’s been years since any sort of dread kept him from sleep, having grown used to the darkness and acceptance of Noctis’ disappearance. It hasn’t been  _easy_  but after three years of an absolute bare minimum of sleep, he’d moved on to managing his sleep and grief once more. It didn’t  _feel_  the same though. He felt lighter despite the heaviness in his upper body.

He felt… pulled?

Ignis turned into the direction he felt pulled to and at that very moment there was a brief flash of blue-tinted light.

_Noct_.

He knew it instantly. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared in the blackness at where the light had shown. He  _knew_  that light. It was the light of a warp. Ignis found himself reaching out, expecting to find a body in front of him, but his hand only connected with the wall.

Panic jumped into his throat and for a moment it overtook him with the thought that he’d only imagined it – that there was no way the king had returned.

No. No he knew it had been real.

A pulling sensation still sat in his arms, like something was wrapping around his wrist and trying to take him where he wanted to be. Using his bed post as a guide he realized he faced South, towards Galdin Quay where there was a note waiting for Noctis’ return.

Happiness, panic, desire, impatience – it all crashed into Ignis like a tidal wave. He stumbled around the room for the first time in years, fumbling for his phone and necessities. He barreled from the room, verbally instructing his phone to call Gladio.

The shield answered, his voice weary, “Can this wait, Iggy? I’m about to crash.”

“Meet me in Hammerhead,” Ignis commanded, ignoring his request.

A beat. “Everything okay?”

“He’s back, Gladio,” Ignis replied confidently. He practically leapt down the steps, hailing one of the attendants and motioning for transportation.

“How do you know that?” Skepticism drenched the shield’s tone but Ignis couldn’t find it in him to feel offended.

“Because I know.”

“Iggy…”

“There’s no time to waste, Gladio. Go to Hammerhead.” He ended the call as he followed his instincts down to the street. He listened for the honk of a horn as he proceeded to call Prompto. His upper body still held a weight to it, still sitting on his shoulder no matter how often he stretched it out.

The blond had been much more accommodating, instantly whooping and celebrating at Ignis’ words. A small smile found its way onto Ignis’ lips as he ducked into the car, instructing the driver to take him to Hammerhead. It was a fellow hunter who was already on her way to that area anyway. He thanked her, then phoned Talcott.

“Talcott listen to me carefully,” Ignis instructed. “Transport needs to be taken down to Galdin Quay immediately. Look for a pedestrian who will almost certainly be roaming the streets.” Noct wouldn’t know the wilderness path to Hammerhead, he would follow the roads.

“Sure Mr. Ignis,” Talcott replied, always obliging. “Is… he back?”

Ignis inhaled, his chest filling with a swell of happiness. “Yes.”

Later, when the king approached him, a hand descended onto his shoulder, replacing the weight that had been sitting there for hours. When Noctis pulled away, he took the weight with him, but Ignis could still feel Noct next to him, following that feeling even as it left him.

Ignis felt whole again.


	7. IgNoct Week TQ3: throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct Week Timed Quest: A throne for two.  
>  **Rated G**

Noctis crashed into the door of the library. The lights were dimmed and the music from the party below drifted upstairs even as he closed the door behind him. The half lit room already helped to calm him and he sagged against the wall, lowering himself to the floor. He scrunched two hands in his hair, leaning forward to bury his forehead between his knees, taking deep breaths.

It had been an incredibly long today. He was drained and sad and just could not deal with another bureaucrat clasping his shoulder and congratulating him. He was tired of holding a forced smile, he was tired of not being able to eat because  _everyone_ wanted a word, and he was tired of holding Luna’s hand and placing kisses on her cheek every time someone mentioned how well they looked together.

Most of all, he was tired of Ignis refusing to meet his gaze since the ceremony ended.

There was a knock on the library door. “Yeah, give me a minute,” Noctis called. It must be one of the guards, checking in on him.

The door opened and Noct frowned, looking up, ready to repeat the statement tartly but instead of a guard looking down at him, it was Ignis. The prince faltered, leaning back against the wall. The advisor took a breath then shut the door behind him, joining Noctis on the floor, four feet apart.

Noctis had been married for hours now. Ignis hadn’t looked at him since he and Luna left the throne room as one, despite that he’d been standing by Noct’s side during the ceremony and the following party. He’d tried. Tried to get Ignis to just look at him, give him a reassuring smile or a discreet wink. He  _missed_  getting those looks. He leaned his head back, watching Ignis’ profile and it was blank, devoid of any emotion.

“People will notice your absence,” Ignis told him, breaking the silence.

“Let them.”

The older man sighed. “Noct, you cannot leave Lady Lunafreya to face them alone. She can only cover for you so long.”

He was right. And Noct  _hated_  that.

“I didn’t want this,” he whispered after a few moments had passed.

Ignis sighed through his nose and nodded. “I know.”

Noctis took another look at Ignis and slid closer to him, the advisor responded by leaning his head away but staying stubbornly still. “Please don’t make me go back out there,” he pleaded. When Ignis didn’t reply or move from him, Noct slid to his side, leaning against his advisor. “Ignis please look at me.”

Instead the older man closed his eyes and hung his head between his shoulders. “Noctis, you will be king,” he answered quietly. “This cannot continue.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Ignis’ eyes opened and he turned his head away from the prince, grimacing. “Noct,” he warned, his voice heavy. “You are married.”

“And because you have a  _boyfriend_?” Noctis hissed, slumping backwards against the wall, removing his weight from Ignis’ side.

“You cannot expect me to pine for you forever, can you?” Ignis shot back.

The prince blew a raspberry with his lips. “You brought him to my wedding, Specs. After…” he hesitated and cast a gaze at Ignis. He looked just as tired as Noctis, his eyes downcast to the floor and his shoulders tense. “I just didn’t think you’d move on so fast,” he finished quietly, trying to remove the hostility from his tone.

Finally,  _finally_ , after waiting all night for those green eyes to be on him again, Ignis turned and looked the prince directly in the eye. His expression was determined and his eyes shown with longing, loyalty, and a profound sadness. “I haven’t,” he confessed. “I’m not certain that I  _can_.”

Biting down on the inside of his lip and furiously fighting the sting in his eyes, Noct leaned forward, stretching his arm across his lap to take Ignis’ opposite hand. “We could figure something out,” he insisted, not for the first time since his betrothal was announced.

“Noct—”

“We  _can_ ,” he pushed. “I  _hate_  this. This isn’t fair to Luna. This isn’t fair to  _you_.”

“We always knew it would end,” Ignis countered.

“I don’t care,” Noct pressed on. “I want to be with you. I lo—”

“Don’t,” Ignis interrupted. He took a shaky breath and then wove his fingers with the hand that Noct used to grip him. “Please, Noct. This only makes it more difficult.”

They’d never actually said the words to one another, despite knowing it was true. Once, Noctis had believed Ignis was about to say them but he’d faltered and swept Noct’s lips away with a kiss – it hadn’t been a terrible substitute.

“The throne was only made for two, highness,” Ignis murmured. “Lady Lunafreya makes for a fine queen, and you will be a wonderful king. If you will have me, I shall remain by your side, however…” He trailed off, at a loss for words. Ignis was never at a loss for words.

“I’ll have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a project that I currently have in the works. I'm posting it now as a preview of sorts. The final product is likely to change. This isn't something that will be posted until after give me shelter is completed. It will be an ongoing chapter fic that is multi pairing and is probably going to be written from a few different POVs - like Game of Thrones style POV from chapter to chapter. Get ready for a lot of melodrama and soap-opera-ness to satisfy your want for angst. Keep an eye out for it, and you can always follow my tumblr as I post a lot of updates on my writing there.


	8. IgNoct Week TQ4: darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct Week Timed Quest: Darkness  
>  **Rated G**

Prince Noctis was missing.

The guards were scouring the grounds for a sign of the boy but he was nowhere to be found. Ignis had been roused from his sleep earlier than usual by his uncle. He gently told the eleven year old the situation and asked if he had any idea where Noctis could be.

He lied.

Softly, Ignis slipped from his room and followed the short path to Noctis’. He passed the door with intent and went further down still, pulling open a rarely used closet door full of coats left behind from parties or other gatherings within the Citadel. He slid inside after checking to make sure he hadn’t been followed, and pushed through the coats.

Noctis was curled up against the wall, snoozing in the corner. Ignis smiled and knelt beside him, brushing the coats out of his way. He touched the boy’s arm, shaking gently. The prince stirred and blinked up at him sleepily, eyes dark and frightened. “Are you alright, highness?” he asked quietly.

“I had a bad dream,” Noctis whispered back.

“You could have come to get me.”

The prince shrugged and took Ignis’ arm, pulling him down beside him. He curled against the older boy’s side. “You found me,” he replied.

Ignis nodded and smiled, putting an arm around slim shoulders and said, “This is always where you hide when we play.”

Noctis laughed, snuggling against him. This place wasn’t suited for a prince, it was dark and dusty and some of the coats had been here so long they’d started to smell. But it had become their place. The darkness brought a comfort and privacy that their rooms did not.

“Everyone is looking for you.”

The prince nodded. “Can we stay for a little longer?”

Ignis pulled him closer by his shoulder. “Of course.”


	9. IgNoct Week TQ5: moogle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct Week Timed Quest: Moogles and cactuars and tonberries, oh my!  
>  **Rated G**

When Noctis was little he carried around a moogle plush. He kept it with him almost all the time. Once he ripped it and was absolutely devastated. Ignis fixed it, and that’s when he learned how to sew.

Ignis didn’t carry plushes of his own. Occasionally Noctis would ask him to hold his moogle but he never fancied them. But once Noct found him in the Citadel library, stressed and panicking about an upcoming exam. Ignis was tired and pushing himself too hard. The prince pulled Ignis from the library (under royal command), into his bedroom. Noctis put Ignis in bed and tucked the moogle plush in his arms. Ignis slept curled around the plush for hours and woke with Noctis sleeping on the other side of the bed.

The moogle plush now sits in Noct’s apartment, on a shelf in his bedroom. When Noct called Ignis in the middle of the night after a particularly bad nightmare, Ignis went to his. He slid next to Noctis in the bed, but not before grabbing the plush. They slept cuddled up to each other, moogle in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of the TQs that I'm going to be posting here! There are two more. One of which is being further developed and the other which I posted separately and it already has more chapters!
> 
> Noctis eats his vegetables: [don't make me wonder ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11672415/chapters/26268726)  
> The wedding they deserved (read preview on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/post/163854772902/suitable)): _AO3 link coming soon_.


	10. ignis/noctis: overgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**  
>  IgNoct Week2018.   
> Timed Quest: Joyride

The jangling of keys next to his ear roused Noctis from his sleep. Blinking up at a very awake Ignis, he stretched, looking at his surroundings. He’d fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie that was, after a quick glance at the television, long over.

“Why?” he whined, pulling the pillow behind his head to cover his face.

“We are going for a ride.”

“What time is it?”

“Either too early or too late, depending on your preference,” Ignis replied, pulling the pillow away.

“My preference is to not get woken up in the middle of the night.”

“Or ever.”

Glaring at Ignis, Noct pushed himself up as he wiped sleep from his eyes. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Ignis hesitated then took his hand, eyes scanning Noct’s face. “We’ll worry about it in the morning. Right now, I… I’d just like to take a drive.”

So, Noctis managed to pick himself up and be led from the apartment. Considering Ignis didn’t ask him to change, they weren’t going anywhere other people would see them. The prince watched Ignis as he drove, his lips downturned and worry lines creasing his brow. He slipped his fingers into Ignis, weaving them together as they drove seemingly mindlessly through the city.

They came to a stop at a red light on a deserted street. Once a few moments had gone by without change, Ignis’s hands dropped from the wheel and he angled his body towards Noctis. He disentangled their fingers, choosing to instead reach across the console. Noct took the invitation and let Ignis pull him forward for a gentle touch of lips against lips.

“Is everything okay?” Noctis asked quietly, fingers running soothing lines over Ignis’s forearm.

“Worrying is for the morning.”

“Then you should get rid of this,” Noct supplies, lifting his thumb to smooth the line between his eyebrows.

Uncharacteristically quiet, Ignis quirked one side of his mouth up into a brief smile before leaning across for a deeper kiss. Ignis’s hands tangled in black hair and Noct let out a muffled moan against him, grasping at Ignis’s upper arms.

When they pulled away from each other again, Ignis’s face was bathed in green light. Reluctantly moving back into his seat, Ignis stepped on the gas and went back to merely holding Noct’s hands

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere. We’re just driving.”


	11. ignis/noctis: good taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**  
>  Ignoct Week 2018.  
> Timed Quest: “Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

Noctis opened his front door, noting the shoes and briefcase that were next to the door. He put a hand on the wall to toe off his own shoes when he heard a noise that was very unlike Ignis: the television. Or at least, some sort of show or movie. The prince’s lips turned down as he strained to understand the words, but the combined dramatic music made it hard to make a distinction at this range.

Quietly, Noct made his way further into the apartment, peering around the corner. Ignis’s computer was propped up on the bar and the advisor, back turned to Noctis, was leaning against it. His cheek rested on his fist as he watched and Noct could his left hand fidgeting nervously.

The words became clear as he went closer, “–did it for you!” A male voice, intense and… something else, a word Noct couldn’t quite lay a finger on.

“He was always  _good_  to me!” A woman this time. “Kind and gentlemanly. He  _loved_  me!”

“ _I_  love you!”

Corny. It was  _corny_.

“I could never love you after what you’ve done.”

“I know you. I’ve always known you.” The man’s voice dropped to a deeper tone, footsteps indicating he was moving. “And I know you could never stop loving me. You and I… are  _connected_.”

“I can’t trust you,” but the voice sounded unsure, as if she was trying to convince herself of her own words. But not in the sort of  _good_  acting kind of way – more of the terrible acting sort that is intended to portray that emotion, poorly.

Noctis tried to get a better look at whatever this was Ignis was watching, but he couldn’t see around the way the advisor was hunched over the computer. His fingers were nervously tapping against the countertop and he was clenching his knees in anticipation.

“You will trust me again one day.”

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or strangle you.”

The music swelled, surging as loud violin played and Noct could hear a quiet moan sound from the computer as Ignis jumped, hands opening in surprise, shaking his fists as he whooped happily. “Finally!” he exclaimed quietly, happily.

“Uh, Ignis?”

Ignis’s response was automatic. The computer snapped shut, Ignis stood to attention, whipping around to face Noct. “Highness—apologies, I…” At the look on Noct’s face Ignis sighed, lowering his head in embarrassment. “How long have you been there?”

“ _Oh_ , long enough,” he grinned, stepping into the kitchen, glancing at the closed laptop.

Quickly, Ignis scooped it up, beelining for the hallway where his bag was. “Dinner is nearly done, just finishing up in the oven. Should be out shortly.”

“You want to tell me what you were watching?” Noct asked, following him out and leaning against the wall as Ignis fretted over the clasp of his bag.

Ignis glanced up at him, somewhere between a glare and a plea. “Nothing special,” he said shortly, dropping the computer safely in the bag.

“Really? Seems like you were  _pretty_  into it.”

“Not sure what you mean.” Ignis stalked past him and back into the kitchen.

“Not enough drama in your life as my advisor so you had to turn to soap operas?”

“I’m quite certain that you’re mistaken,” Ignis retorted, stooping to pull the food from the oven. “I think you may be seeing things. A good thing I’ve an assortment of vegetables for you to choose from tonight.”

So they were resorting to threats now? Noct cocked an eyebrow up at him, resuming Ignis’s early stance at the counter, pouting his lips. “So you’re going to kiss me if I eat them and strangle me if I don’t?”

A sharp look from Ignis. “Exactly.”

Noct was in too good of a mood that night to argue about the vegetables. He kept smirking at Ignis throughout their meal, sated in the fact that he now knew his serious, no-nonsense advisor and friend liked to watch crappy, romantic soaps.


	12. ignis/noctis: just a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**  
>  Ignoct Week 2018.  
> Timed Quest: Strategy "Meetings"

Noct narrowed his eyes at Ignis’s back. His posture wasn’t as dignified, his hair was absent of product, and he was wearing the same dress shirt as yesterday - something he has  _never_ seen Ignis do. The advisor was still talking, turning back to Noctis as he cited the to-do list from memory. His glasses hid the fatigue under his eyes well enough, but Noct was looking for it.

“And we’ll have a meeting with the marshal tomorrow to update your training regime.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. “Something the matter?”

Squinting, Noct shook his head. “Not with me. Maybe with you.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Are you not sleeping?”

Ignis pursed his lips and turned back to dry the dishes. “Of course I am.”

“Enough?”

“I’m fine.”

Instead of pushing it, because that wasn’t going to work, Noctis took an extra copy of the schedule for the week. Ignis had his own solo tasks to complete in the morning, so Noct managed to get himself up early and into Cor’s office. The Immortal gave him a funny look, checking and double checking that Noctis was okay that Ignis wasn’t present. They rearranged his training ahead of Ignis’s timeline.

“Can I drive?” Noct held his hand out for the keys as Ignis frowned and reluctantly gave them over.

“Where are you going?” Ignis asked as Noctis turned the opposite way. “We need to report to the marshal at the Citadel.”

“Change of plans,” Noct said casually. “We’ve got a strategy meeting that takes precedence.”

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis immediately went for his phone. “Why wasn’t I informed?”

Noctis shrugged, brushing off Ignis’s questions about the upcoming ‘meeting’ as he fretted about not being prepared. His complaints quieted as they pulled into the parking garage of Noct’s apartment building.

“Highness?”

Ignis didn’t get an answer as the prince just got out of the car, motioning for him to follow. Silently he did, shooting curious looks at him in the lift.

Prompto had dropped off the rice bowls, just like Noct had asked, and a cheesy action movie was sitting on the coffee table. When Ignis hesitated, Noctis turned and took him by the arm, seating him on the couch. “Stay,” he said, then added, “By royal command.”

Ignis, never able to deny a direct order, stayed where he was. His hands were awkwardly set on his knees and he watched as Noct crossed back to the kitchen for the food and utensils. He accepted the bowl that was offered but didn’t make to eat it, eyes still trained on Noct as he picked up the movie and popped it into the player.

“Noct?”

The prince hummed expectantly, settling on the couch next to him, legs curling underneath him as he started to eat his own food.

“You said we had a meeting.”

“We do. You and me.” Noct waved one of his chopsticks aimlessly. “About really important strategies that we can learn from this informative video, now be quiet.”

Ignis ate slowly, uncertain and still not relaxed. When Noct finished his bowl, he readjusted himself and leaned against Ignis as mindless explosions came from the movie. As he relaxed, Ignis mirrored him, finished eating, and laid back.

An arm wound around Noct’s shoulder as the hero of the movie went through a weapons montage. “Would you like to tell me what exactly I’m supposed to learn from this?” Ignis asked quietly, resting his cheek on his fist.

“That every now and then you need to chill out,” Noct answered, shifting to lay his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “Stop working yourself to death.”

“Mm,” Ignis hummed. “This man seems to be hellbent on working himself to death.”

“Well you’re real. And I kind of miss when you weren’t too tired to make up your hair.”

“So all of this for my hair?”

“Pretty much.”

“You flatter me.”

“Take a nap, Specs.”

“Is that an order?”

“If I say yes, will you?”

“Not sure I would have a choice.”

“Then yes. It’s an order.” Noct sat up, waving his hands at Ignis to get him to lie down horizontally. He handed over a pillow and waiting for the advisor to get adjusted.

Ignis shifted into a more comfortable position then peeked an eye open at Noct, raising an eyebrow. “Join me?” he asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

With a small smile, Noctis moved to lay back down, resting himself on Ignis’s chest. Ignis ran a hand through his hair then settled it across his arm. “Thank you, Noct.”

“You’re always taking care of me,” he replied. “But you have to take care of yourself too.”

“Duly noted.”


	13. ignis/noctis: games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**  
>  Ignoct Week 2018.  
> Timed Quest: “You put WHAT in the armiger?”

There’s a familiar sound coming from the living area of the suite when Ignis opens the door. Albeit the sound is familiar from over ten years ago, but it’s one he was well acquainted with given Noct’s affinity for games.

He rounds the corner and sees Prompto and Noctis cross-legged on the floor, Gladio on the arm chair behind them with his nose in a book. Ignis glances at the table where Noct’s cloak has been tossed along with Prompto’s camera bag. In their hands are controllers, and the television is bright with an old fighting game favorite of Noct’s. 

The king. Who is currently curled up on the floor shouting obscenities as his friend for a particularly devastating combo.

Ignis puts a hand on his hip and steps further in the room. Prompto glances up, makes a face, and then nudges Noct. Immediately the game is paused and the two men in the floor are looking sheepish.

“Where on earth did that come from?”

The king looks to Prompto for help but the blond merely raises his hands in defeat. Scratching as his beard, Noct answers, “I, uh… from home?”

“As in the Citadel? That was destroyed and left untouched for ten years?” Ignis crosses his arms across his chest. “I can’t imagine an electronic could be salvaged.”

“No, from… before. Before we left at all.”

“How?”

Noctis glances at Prompto and they shared a devious smile. “The armiger,” he replied then quickly added, “It was Prompto’s idea!”

“You put it in the armiger?”

“Yes.”

Ignis sighed and shook his head, then smiled. “Out of everything, your games are what you saved.” He stepped over, motioning for him to scoot. “I’ll join you.”

Beaming, Noct leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then lips were pressed to his ear to murmur, “That might not be all I have in there.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Ignis looked to him. He hummed and returned Noct’s kiss with one of his own. “We May have to explore that later,” he promised.


	14. ignis/noctis: media or tabloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated G**  
>  Ignoct Week 2018.  
> Timed Quest: Media Darlings or Tabloid Trash?

“ADVISOR OR SOMETHING MORE?”

Ignis frowned at the tabloid in one hand while he sipped from his coffe in another. He glanced over at the bed where Noct was resting, the steady beat of the heart rate monitor a consistent reminder that he was still alive.

The front page news story was about the shooting - “CROWN PRINCE SHOT”, “INJURIES SEVERE?” - but the trashier magazines were picking up the story around pictures taken after, namely the one of Ignis desperately holding Noct’s face in his hands. Instead of focusing on the prince’s recovery, they diverted attention to a now spiraling set of rumors about both of them.

Scowling, Ignis retook his seat at Noct’s side. He cursed himself for his own panic and reacting in a way that could have the potential to out their relationship. But he’d seen Noctis get shot, saw him falter and then fall - Ignis’s whole world felt as if it might collapse.

“Are you looking at that again?” A quiet, drowsy drawl.

Ignis immediately dropped the paper to the floor, leaning forward to push fingers into black hair. “Don’t mind me,” he answered softly, smiling. “Focus on feeling better.”

“Come here?” Noct lifted an arm, his voice slightly pleading. Ignis complied, curling up next to the prince, neatly and conservatively so he wouldn’t move and break the stitches. “I don’t care. I just want to be with you, and if telling everyone one does that then…”

“You realize you have a possible betrothal in the works, yes?”

“I would give it up for you,” Noct assures him.

“A downside to not having a sibling.”

Ignis kisses the top of Noct’s head and counted his blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be expanded into a fic, if I ever can finish it considering how slow of a writer I am.


	15. ignis/noctis: this thing that we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated T**  
>  Ignoct Week 2018.  
> Timed Quest: Bubble baths

“Here ya go, Iggy,” Prompto said softly, handing off a towel. “Door is here,” he continued, taking Ignis’s wrist to direct him to the handle.

Noctis, from his place on the bed, lifted an eyebrow. He watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye, noting Ignis’s strained smile. “Thank you, Prompto,” he said, genuinely but stiff. “Off with you. Go with Gladio to get something to eat.”

The blond glanced behind him to where Gladio had disappeared to. “A-Are you sure? Do you think you’ll… need… uh…”

“I’ll be fine,” Ignis assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just need to wash.”

Clearly, Prompto was hesitating. He looked to Noct, who quickly snapped his gaze away, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. Prompto nodded, then thought better of it and verbalized his confirmation. “Just shout if you need something,” he added. “Hey, um, buddy?” Noct tilted his head to the side. “Could you, maybe, put off sleeping while Iggy showers?”

The prince nodded, which seemed to be enough for Prompto as he followed after Gladio to the dining car with the promise of sneaking some snacks back for them. Ignis had slowly disappeared into the small adjoining bathroom and Noctis could hear him shuffling around.

There was a bang that made Noct watch the door expectantly, but all he heard was a hushed swear from Ignis. Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheek and turned on his side, able to feel the ring in his pocket pressing against his hip. Another crash sounded, something probably falling into the sink, followed by a louder curse. The water started, the quiet patter against the cheap linoleum of the shower floor the only noise now.

Noctis could hear Ignis hiss. “Blast,” he swore, and there was a squeaking as the temperature knobs were turned, which was then followed by another bang. “ _Damn it_.”

Crossing to the door, Noct leaned against the wall. “Ignis?” he called out softly.

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied immediately.

“Ignis.”

There was a long pause, long enough to make Noctis wonder if maybe he’d been wrong. Then the door opened a crack, Ignis’s face diverted from the door and a towel wrapped prissily over his chest. “I… need help,” he murmured regretfully. “Would you mind fetching Prompto?”

Wincing, Noct put a hand on the door. “I can help,” he said, determined.

“No, highness, I wouldn’t want you to put yourself out.”

“It wouldn’t put me out to help  _you_ , Ignis.” Noctis worried his bottom lip for a moment and reconsidered. “But… I can get Prompto, if you want.”

“I don’t want to ask this of you.”

“It’s not asking if I’m offering.”

Ignis lifted his chin, then carefully pulled the door open, moving to the side to let the prince inside.

It took some coaxing to get Ignis out of the towel. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Noct had reminded him, only to realize after Ignis was stepping into the shower that the statement wasn’t  _quite_  true. The last time he’d seen Ignis naked, they’d been children. Sharing hotels and a less than roomy tent for months with four men hadn’t left  _too_  much to the imagination, but Ignis had always been very modest. Noct had seen a shirtless Ignis, as recent as the hotel in Altissia, but  _this_  was different. Bare, defined thighs and legs, sharp hips… Noct did his best not to focus on what was in between – which was unsuccessful.

Ignis’s figure was athletic. He didn’t have full hips – ones that were best for club dancing – nor did he have a full ass, actually it was pretty flat. But he had an unmistakable grace that made him… beautiful.

_Grateful_  might have been the wrong word, but he couldn’t say that he was unhappy that Ignis couldn’t see him blush. He felt small, cramming in the shower with Ignis awkwardly. Reaching around Ignis for the soap, skin brushing skin, really wasn’t helping. He pressed the soap into Ignis’s hand, letting him handle the body washing.

“Could you…” Noct pursed his lips at Ignis’s height. “Just, stoop a bit?”

Complying, Ignis didn’t reply. He bent his knees and dipped his head, letting out a breath as shampooed fingers pushed into his hair.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s no bubble bath like back at the Citadel,” Ignis admitted lightly, trying to ease the tension. “But yes, thank you, high—… Noct.”

“You’re welcome,” he muttered, massaging Ignis’s scalp. A beat. “You took bubble baths?”

“Of course,” Ignis answered, his soap slicked hand gliding across his torso. “A nice relaxing bath, a good book, and a glass of wine – a perfect evening.”

Despite the awkwardness and the general sadness hanging in the group since they’d left Altissia, Noct laughed. “I can’t imagine  _you_  relaxing.”

“I quite enjoyed relaxing,” Ignis retorted, feigning offense. He obeyed as Noct tilted his head back into the water. “When I had the time.”

“I… I’m sorry you didn’t get to more.”

“I enjoyed my work as well, Noct.”

Ignis kept talking in the past tense, as if something had changed. Since the fall of Insomnia, Ignis no longer held the formal title of royal advisor, at least not until Noctis reclaimed his throne. But he always knew that, no matter what, that position was  _his_  and his alone.

“It’s still yours,” he finally said, his voice quiet. “It’s always going to be.”

Ignis bowed his head, reaching back to search for the knobs. He shut off the water, stepping from the shower first. He wrapped the cloth around him, facing the mirror to say, “You deserve someone better. Someone that can put eyes on important things.”

“You’re the best, Ignis. Seeing or not, you’re the best. I won’t take anyone else.”

“I… thank you. I will always be by your side, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a preview, but a little scene that is going to be adapted for the give me shelter sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send prompts to my tumblr! ](http://chocobroz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
